Pretty Rhythm: Eternal Star
Pretty Rhythm: Eternal Star is a fan series made by User:SweetUnicorns123. Plot Natsume Takei is convinced to join Fuyuki Hikage as they both aim to become Prism Stars. To make that possible, the two girls are seeking for the legendary Prism Stones called Eternal Stones. Characters Main Characters Natsume Takei (竹井, Takei Natsume) Natsume is the main character of this series and comes from a wealthy family. She has the special ability to see the Prism's radiance in another Prism Star. Natsume lives alone and had a normal school life until Fuyuki insists she join her in the world of Prism Shows which she once left. Fuyuki Hikage (日陰, Hikage Fuyuki) Fuyuki is the second main character of the series. What Natsume assumes to be a coincidence is that she is a new student at her school and is also living in the same apartment. Fuyuki is exceptional at Prism Shows. Akiko Shindou (進藤, Shindou Akiko) Akiko is the third main character of the series. She is a prodigy at Prism Shows, except she does not participate in tournaments. She considers Prism Shows a mere house chore although she holds three of the Eternal Stones. Pair Friends Sansan (サンサン) Sansan is Natsume's Pair Friend. Like any other Pair Friend, Sansan takes on the form of a penguin. It's pink and yellow in color. Shinshin (シンシン) Shinshin is Fuyuki's Pair Friend. Like any other Pair Friend, Shinshin takes on the form of a penguin. It's blue and white in color. Rinrin (リンリン) Rinrin is Akiko's Pair Friend. Like any other Pair Friend, Rinrin takes on the form of a penguin. It's red and orange in color. Enen (エンエン) Enen is purple and green in color. It often gets lost. Supporting Characters Azuka Kaho (香穂あずか, Kaho Azuka) Azuka is a friend of Natsume. She used to be a Prism Show duo with Shizuku. Azuka currently coaches Natsume, Fuyuki and Akiko. Shouhei Souya (宗谷たかぎ, Souya Shouhei) Shouhei is Natsume, Fuyuki and Akiko's songwriter and choreographer. He used to work for Azuka and Shizuku but retired when the two did. Ryou Kanbara (神原りょう, Kanbara Ryou) Ryou is Natsume's classmate and crush. He is the lead singer and guitarist of a band and is extremely skilled. Ryou is also good at basketball. Nagi Gotokuji (豪徳寺なぎ, Gotokuji Nagi) Nagi is the keyboardist and the leader of Ryou's band. Reiji Aoki (青木れいじ, Aoki Reiji) Reiji is the drummer of Ryou's band. Out of the three, he is the most devious. Shizuku Tateishi (, Tateishi Shizuku) Shizuku is Natsume's mother. She was once a legendary Prism Star and is living her life as a famous actress. Haruka Akasaki (, Akasaki Haruka) Haruka is a first year in Natsume's school. She is shown to be cool and mysterious, but apparently dislikes Akiko. Recurring Characters Shinichi Takei (棗しにち, Takei Shinichi) Shinichi is Natsume's father, he was once an author but is currently in hospital. Meganee Akai (赤井 めが姉ぇ, Akai Meganee) Meganee is searching for the true radiance of the Eternal Stones. Synopsis Chapter 1: Intro= Sakurano Middle School (Class 2-B) Natsume: Miyama-san! Reina: Good morning, Takei-san Natsume: Did you study for the test today? Reina: Haha, not at all. Natsume: Seriously!? Me too! Reina: It'll be fine, it's not that hard after all. Natsume: True. Reina: Anyways, did you hear? It seems a mysterious Prism Star has appeared! She appears out of nowhere and performs after a competition and overshadows all the winners. Natsume: Eh? Is she that good? Reina: Of course! Natsume: Better than Akiko Shindou? Reina: Hmm... who knows. It's hard to tell since their styles are different. If we want to know, they'd have to face each other. Natsume: By the way, what's her name? The mysterious one. Reina: No one knows her real identity, since she always wears a mask. She's known by many names. The most common one is the Mysterious Lady Fleur. Natsume: Fleur? As in flower? Reina: Yeah! Apparently every time she makes an appearance, a bunch of sakura petals fall out of nowhere and create a pretty scene! She's like the princess of flowers! Natsume: People like them get their masks uncovered easily. There's been about four cases already in the past three years. But, no matter what, Akiko will always stay at the top! Reina: True. She's our age, yet all the nation has at least heard of her. By the way, you're a huge Akiko fan aren't you? Natsume: Not at all! A rival! Reina: Huh? Takei-san, you're a Prism Star? And what do you mean a rival? Natsume: Well not officially, but I'm definitely going to defeat her one day! Reina: Really? No way... Natsume: It's true! ~Bell rings~ Ms. Yamabuki: Good morning! Class: Good morning! Ms Yamabuki: I know it's sudden, but we have a new student! Reina: *whispers* So the rumors were true, right? It's a cliche for the new student to be an important role for the heroine in an anime. She might change your life! Natsume: I'm not a heroine though... Reina: You just said so right? Your going to become a Prism Star and defeat Akiko Shindou, I think you've passed the test. Natsume: In actuality, I think it'd be nice to meet a destined person Ms Yamabuki: Come in! ~Door opens, new student walks in classroom~ Ms: Yamabuki: Alright class, meet our new classmate, Ryou Kanbara. Reina: Wow, it's a boy. Natsume: *blushes* Crap! It's Kanbara-san from elementary! He came back from overseas! Nagi: Ah! Isn't that you Ryou-kun! Ryou: Oh, Nagi! Ms Yamabuki: *chuckles* Looks like some of you have met before. Nagi: Of course, he went to Kaidou Elementary with us! Right, Takei-san? Reina: Takei-san, you went to Kaidou Elementary? Natsume: Ah, yes! Reina: Wow, isn't that far away from here? Girl A: That's true... I never knew. ~Class starts whispering~ Reina: *whispers* Looks like it's fate after all. Natsume: Haha, no way. Ms. Yamabuki: Alright class! Enough talking. Ryou, sit at the back, next to Gotokuji-kun. Nagi: Yay! Ryou: Cool! *Fist bumps Nagi* Ms. Yamabuki: Wait! Actually, I have a bad feeling about this. It's going to be a distraction too. Ryou, sit where I told you to and... Takei-san, switch seats with Gotofuji-kun. Natsume: Huh!? Me? Reina: *chuckles* No way! It might actually fate Ryou: Huh? (O//O) Ms. Yamabuki: Because, other than Gotokuji-kun, you only know Takei-san right? Plus she's the health coordinator. It'd be better if you sit next to her. Nagi: Sure, Takei-san, let's switch seats. You don't mind do you? Natsume: Not at all. Ms. Yamabuki: Now, we're going to have a test now. Besides Kanbara-san who just transferred, I expect everyone to pass. Class: Okay! After School: Sakurano Middle School's School Grounds Reina: Hey, Takei-san! Natsume: Miyama-san. How was the test? Reina: Alright. More importantly, you like Kanbara-kun don't you? Natsume: Huh? Reina: Actually, you don't have to say it, it's totally obvious. Natsume: R-really!? Is it really that obvious!? Reina: Knew it. Nagi: Takei-san! Natsume: Gotofuji-kun! Nagi: Can I talk to you in private? Reina: Private? Looks like Gotofuji made the first move. Hehe. Natsume: But... Reina: It's okay, I can walk home by myself. Natsume: Sorry about this. ~Reina Miyama leaves~ Nagi: Come with me. Natsume: Hmm, where? Nagi: The auditorium. Sakurano High School's Auditorium Natsume: Hey, are we allowed to be in here. Nagi: Who knows. Ryou: Hey! Nagi, help me set up here! Nagi: Good timing, Ryou come here now! Ryou: What!? Nagi: Just come! ~Ryou walks onto the stage~ Ryou: Huh? Takei-san? What's going on? Nagi: Natsume, I have something important to tell you. Natsume: What? Ryou: Wait, Nagi you were serious about what you said at lunch!? Are you actually going to tell her!? Nagi: Yeah! Natsume: Hey, what's going on. Nagi: Natsume-san I actually came to confess... Ryou: Wait! Nagi: That I'm going to form a famous rock band! Natsume: I thought so! By the way, this is the seventh time you told me, why are you telling me again!? Ryou: Huh? that's what he meant when he said he was going to confess? Nagi: Hey Ryou, say something! Ryou: Oh, umm... I'm going to play the guitar and sing... and Nagi is going to play the keyboard. We're also going to write the songs. Natsume: Ah! That's cool! *runs up the stage to Ryou* I know you'll make it for sure! Ryou: And... I remembered. Takei-san, you want to be a Prism Star right? Natsume: Huh? Yeah. That's right. Ryou: Then, when you become one, will you let us write your songs as well? Natsume: Well... umm... Ryou: Sorry, you don't have to. Don't force yourself Natsume: Yeah, sure. Ryou: Serious? Natsume: Well, it's much better than singing covers. I'm the one who should be thankful. Nagi: Then, it's decided. Ryou and I will become a famous rock band, and we'll write songs for Natsume who wants to become a Prism Star. Natsume: Wait... for some reason, this scenario reminds me of something Reiji: Bakuman. Natsume: Huh? Reiji: I'm the band's drummer, my name is Reiji Aoki. But really, this scenario reminds me of Bakuman! Moritaka and Akito team up to become manga artists and Moritaka asks Miho-chan to be the voice actress when their manga becomes an anime. If I'm correct, by the way this scenario is going, Takei-san and Kanbara-san are actually in Mmm!!! ~Nagi covers Reiji's mouth~ Nagi: Shh! Be quiet! Reiji: And of course the devious Akito, aka Nagi, is the one who set up the two lovebirds together. Natsume: Ah, I have to go home now! Ryou: Oh, sorry to keep you here. Natsume: Don't be, I'm going to make my debut in two weeks. I'm going to enter the Summer Queen Cup. Ryou: Isn't that part of the Eternal Star series? Not the Prism Queen series? Reiji: Come to think of it, isn't Akiko-sama is part of the Eternal Star series? Nagi: Yeah, and not to mention she's the top. Apparently she holds a winning streak in these tournaments. Natsume: Well then, see you next time! ~Natsume goes home~ |-| Chapter 1: Part 2= Tsubasa City 2nd District Natsume: *sings while walking* Mega-tanoshii, mecha moriagaro! Muzumuzu rizumu, norinori noriimakureba! Girl B: You May Dream. Natsume: Huh? Girl B: I like that song too! My name is Fuyuki Hikage, a Prism Star. Natsume: Fuyuki Hikage? My name is... Fuyuki: Natsume Takei. I know. Natsume: Have we met berfore? Fuyuki: No, this is the first. Natsume: I see... Fuyuki: I actually want to say, challenge me to a Prism Show! Natsume: Huh? Why? Fuyuki: Because, I want to. I want to see how good you are! Natsume: Sorry, not today. I have to prepare dinner. Fuyuki: Tsubasa City 2nd District Block 23. Natsume: What? Fuyuki: That's where I live. Natsume: Block 23? Then your house is near mine. Fuyuki: You idiot! What do you think your address is!? Natsume: Well obviously Tsubasa City 2nd District Block 2- Ah! Why!? We can't have the same address! Fuyuki: Shizuku Tateishi. Your mother, came home today. She invited me to stay with you guys, so I thought I'd pick you up from school, but you took so long. And I just happened to see you walking, so I thought I'd start a conversation. Natsume: Hmm =_=... Seems suspicious. Fuyuki: It's true! Anyway, challenge me to a Prism Show! Natsume: I don't want to. Fuyuki: What, are you scared? Natsume: Like I said, I have to prepare dinner. Fuyuki: Shizuku-san told me, your 'preparing dinner' is buying food from the convenience store, you don't even know how to cook do you? Natsume: Dammit, she knows Fine! Just one battle right!? Fuyuki: That's the way. Sakurano High School's Auditorium Nagi: And, who is she? Natsume: Dunno. Fuyuki: I'm Fuyuki Hikage! Nice to meet you. Ryou and Reiji: Nice to meet you. Natsume: So, can we borrow the auditorium? Nagi: Why? Fuyuki: We're having a Prism Show battle! Natsume: Sorry, I couldn't think of anywhere else. I feel bad about disrupting your practice as well. Ryou: That's okay! I want to see this as well. Nagi: Yeah, sounds interesting. Reiji: I don't mind either. Fuyuki: Yay! Natsume, you're going down! Natsume: Hey, I'm not going to lose either. Ryou: Here's the entrance to Prism World. You have your pass right? Fuyuki: Yeah. Bye Natsume, I'll be going first! ~Fuyuki enters Prism World~ Meganee: Welcome to the World of Prism Shows. Fuyuki: I'd like to use this stone! Come out, Shinshin! Shinshin: Shinshin! ~Shinshin turns into a Prism Stone~ Meganee: Ah, how wonderful! The Winter Queen Dress! Too bad you don't have the remaining Eternal Stones that go with it. Fuyuki: It doesn't matter, the Snowflake High Heels will do. Meganee: Nice coordination. Okay, let's start! ~Fuyuki changes into her uniform~ Meganee: Have a nice trip! ~Fuyuki appears on stage~ Ryou: Hikage-san, can I start the song now? Fuyuki: Yeah! Natsume, look closely at my Prism Show. I'll show you the true radiance of this dress! Nagi: Hey! Isn't that stone...!? Natsume: *surprised look* An Eternal Stone. I had no idea she even possessed one. *bites nail* Who is she? Category:Fan series Category:SweetUnicorns123